


Kaddish

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-25
Updated: 2002-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short ficlet in response to livia's X-title challenge. Kaddish is a prayer said on the occasion of a close relative's death.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaddish

## Kaddish

by Jen K.

[]()

* * *

Kaddish 

"Dreaming back through life, Your time -- and mine accelerating toward Apocalypse ..." (Allen Ginsberg) 

The moment that Clark collapsed on top of him in a crush of bones and sweat was Lex's favorite. Better than the twist of Clark's hands at the first kiss, better than the shaky rush of air expelled at the first thrusts in and in. Lex liked it most after Clark had come, shouting and crazy; loved to take Clark's trembling weight fully and feel his own slight frame pressed down into the bed. 

Lex worshipped the razor line between tension and somnolence. Couldn't remember a time when he hadn't fought sleep viciously to win a longer stay in that delicious space between, the place where naming and seeing didn't matter. 

This would be the last time Lex was allowed to feel the muscles in Clark's back relax, one at a time; the last time he would have the privilege of smoothing sweat-damp hair out of Clark's eyes. 

The last time he would linger with Clark in the space between. 

He had done something no one could forgive--not even Clark, with his limitless capacity to absorb Lex and reflect back nothing but light. His endlessly giving, beautiful boy. 

"Clark?" 

"Mmm?" Languid eyelids shuttered, dreamy house of his brain whirring down to sleep. 

"I had my father killed today." 


End file.
